S'échapper de l'Ombre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Encore une fin. Encore une preuve de la puissance destructrice de l'Empire. Encore des morts. Et c'était encore lui qui terrorisait, lui qui tuait. Encore et toujours. LUI. Mais pourrait-il vraiment tout détruire s'il rencontrait un petit être innocent? Rated T pour sujet qui peut heurter.


Bonjour, bonsoir, selon vos envies! C'est la 1ère fanfiction que j'écris sur Star Wars. Je l'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps, alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait s'être passé si Leïa et Vador s'étaient rencontrés dans la jeunesse de la jeune Skywalker. Et c'est comme ça que l'idée m'est venu. Il est fort possible que les caractères de ces deux personnages soient un peu (euphémisme, c'est vrai!) OOC, alors excusez-moi d'avance^^ Je n'écris pas suffisamment sur Star Wars pour être habituée à manier ses personnages. Comme vous le savez, Star Wars ne m'appartient pas (ou sinon Vador ne serait certainement pas mort, ni Qui-Gon!) Cet OS s'intitule donc _**"S'échapper de l'Ombre"**_

Trève de bavardages maintenant.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Ca y était. La fin d'un autre monde. Encore une fin. Encore une preuve de la puissance destructrice de l'Empire. Encore des morts. Et c'était encore lui qui terrorisait, lui qui tuait. Encore et toujours. LUI. Le seigneur noir, vêtu par la plus sombre couleur qui pouvait exister. Son âme dévorée par les flammes de l'Enfer même. Tout n'était que ténèbres en lui. Il était l'ombre de son maître, l'Empereur.

Le seigneur Vador observait le champ de bataille à travers son masque effrayant. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui, tout ce qui l'entourait, n'était même plus un champ de bataille. La fumait empêchait de voir plus loin que les quelques pavillons et modestes cabanes qui restaient debouts. Elles aussi allaient disparaitre, exterminées pour avoir osé résister à l'Empire. Dans peu de temps, ces maisons allaient s'écrouler.

C'était leur politique, à ces partisans de l'Empire. Tuer, exterminer quand on leur résistait. Vador n'échappait pas à cette règle d'or. Il était même un grand défenseur de cette règle. Combien en avait-il tué en tout ? Des hommes. Des femmes. Des enfants. Des créatures. Même des officiers impériaux ? Il ne savait pas. Il était incapable de se souvenir, de compter. Il avait supprimé et tué tellement de personnes.

Vador regarda à nouveau ce paysage perdu. Les flammes du mal détruisaient les belles fleurs qui cernaient les bicoques en bois, servant de limites entre les jardins. Les arbres auparavant immenses et pleins de vie croulaient sous les tirs des soldats impériaux. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Non. Ce n'était même plus un sol. Les pavés clairs avaient disparu. Désormais, les corps des pauvres victimes de l'Empire gisaient dans la boue, empêchant de voir la terre.

Certains soldats continuaient à enlever le peu de dignité qu'il restait aux cadavres.

Le seigneur Noir scruta sans bouger, insensible. Il observa impassiblement ses officiers souiller les corps sans vie. On alourdissait les blessures sur les cadavres. On les violait sans scrupules. On les défigurait. Beaucoup de soldats riaient. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Le mi-homme mi-machine se déplaça, observant et ne faisant toujours rien pour arrêter le massacre. Il vit un pauvre cadavre féminin à la mercie des soldats, ils n'hésitaient pas à la traiter comme de la viande. Seul son visage ne subissait pas les foudres de l'ennemi. Dieu, qu'elle ressemblait à…Padmé.

Ne contrôlant pas son geste, Vador usa de sa Force pour étrangler ses hommes. La colère l'avait complètement empli. Ces crétins ne lui servaient à rien de toute façon. De la vermine, juste de la vermine. Pire, des incompétents sans cerveaux. Il avait raison de se débarrasser de tels fardeaux. C'est alors que, plongé dans ses doucereuses pensées, il aperçut un mouvement près du foin non brûlé. Il crut distinguer une respiration d'enfant grâce à son ouie fort développée. S'approchant, le seigneur sombre vit à qui appartenait cette respiration peureuse et paniquée.

Une enfant. Une petite fillette qui devait à peine avoir 7 ou 8 ans. Il aurait même dit moins que cela, mais il n'avait jamais vu d'enfant d'aussi près. La petite fille se coucha en voyant l'ombre noir du seigneur Sith. La peur eut rapidement raison d'elle. Mais l'homme masqué n'eut, en revanche, pas l'air d'accord, et empoigna le petit poignet de sa future victime.

-Lachez-moi ! essaya-t-elle de sommer par sa petite voix.

Mais Vador ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait pas non plus à lui obeïr. Il la scrutait. Et vit à ses vêtements qu'elle venait de cette misérable planète pacifiste nommée Aldeeran. Ca devait sans doute être une fille de noble, une princesse, car sa robe portait les armoiries de la famille Organa. Une famille que l'ancien Vador avait connu étant plus jeune. Une famille que désormais il haissait du plus profond de son cœur. Quoiqu'il doutait avoir encore un cœur.

-Qui es-tu ? Que vient faire une Organa ici ? fulmina-t-il, serrant le pauvre poignet minscule de la petite dans ses mains gantelées.

-Je suis en voyage diplomatique, baffouilla la petite chose, la peur au ventre, essayant de paraître courageuse.

Vador put intercepter une de ses pensées. Elle avait vu ce que les officiers et soldats impériaux avaient fait. Il devina sa peur de subir le même horrible traitement. Horrible ?! Le seigneur noir retint une pensée fort compromettante. Son Maître, Dark Sidious, lui avait appris à ne jamais se questionner sur ses sentiments. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il se perdrait s'il cherchait à « monologuer avec l'ancien Vador qu'il était ». Par ancien, Sidious voulait sans doute parler d'Anakin Skywalker. Une sourde rage s'empara alors de l'humain modifié. Il haissait le jedi en lui. Qu'aurait-il fait pour le détruire totalement ? Il serait capable de tout.

Mais la petite chose dissipa toutes ses colères, le regardant de ses yeux terrifiés. Etrangement, ces yeux là lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Mais il ne savait qui.

-Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, pria-t-elle, tremblante et n'ayant aucune assurance sur elle-même.

Pour toute réponse, la main de Vador se leva, se postant à la hauteur de la petite, et cette dernière se tint la gorge de sa main libre. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose empoignait brutalement son fin et petit cou. La fillette eut encore plus peur. Son père l'avait mis en garde et lui avait parlé d'un méchant homme nommé Vador. Peut être l'avait-elle devant elle ? Car il lui avait aussi dit que Vador aimait étrangler ses…victimes. Il lui avait également appris qu'elle ne devrait jamais être prisonnière de l'Empire, ni rencontrer l'Empereur, car ça lui coûterait sûrement sa vie si précieuse pour la Galaxie. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme, tremblante. Vador croisa son regard embué de larmes, elle souffrait, elle étouffait…et lui, il voyait ses petits yeux. Ils lui rappelèrent ceux de son épouse, sa douce et défunte Padmé.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il encore, relachant sa prise invisible sur le coup de la petite, mais lui tenant toujours fortement le poignet.

-L…Leïa, répondit la fillette, ayant comme une…intuition qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à

cet étrange personnage.

-Leïa, d'où viens-tu ?

-De…d'Aldeeran, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en tremblant.

-Mais que fais-tu sur cette planète perdue ? se radoucit, à son propre étonnement, le seigneur noir.

Leïa parut tout aussi surprise par cette soudaine douceur, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Son petit cœur commençait déjà à se calmer.

-Mon vaisseau a été attaqué par l'Empire, et mes protecteurs m'ont mis dans une capsule de sauvetage pour que j'échappe à la mort.

Cette fillette aurait donc été victime de l'attaque que Vador avait lui-même orchestré, songea ce dernier. Il avait, en effet, intercepté un vaisseau rebelle. Et avait tué tout le monde. Cette petite Leïa avait-elle de la famille dans le vaisseau ? Là fut la question que se posa Vador, dont le comportement changea davantage. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais sa voix intérieur lui disait d'aider la fillette.

-Vous allez me tuer aussi ? questionna timidement l'enfant.

-Je devrais le faire ?

-Vous êtes méchant, les méchants de l'Empire tuent tout le monde !

A ce moment, l'ex-jedi fut tenté d'étrangler cette petite insolente et malheureuse vermine imprudente ! Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de répliquer froidement :

-Je peux tout aussi bien te laisser entre les mains de mes soldars qui aiment la compagnie des femelles de ton genre.

-Non, pitié ! prit peur l'enfant brune.

-Alors garde tes remarques de vermine pour toi, fillette. Ta vie ne m'importe pas, je veux y mettre fin sur le champ.

Leïa, piquée d'un courafe soudain, et ce malgré son petit âge, s'avança vers Vador, le défiant.

-Alors tuez-moi, répliqua-t-elle, ses tremblements cessant d'apparaître.

Le seigneur Vador ne se fit point attendre pour une réponse, et leva sa main gantée. La petite Leïa ferma les yeux, attendant son sort…qui ne vint jamais. En effet, Vador hésitait. Son cœur battait la chamade , lui dictait furieusement d'aider la fille. Pourquoi cet organe palpitant se mettait soudain à battre ainsi ?! Le Sith le haït un instant, avant de soupirer. Il abaissa la main.

-Tu as de la chance, petite. Ta mort n'est pas pour maintenant.

L'homme n'entendit pas la réponse, se concentrant sur un endroit où cacher cette petite femelle humaine. Il prit la dure résolution de la mettre dans sa navette personnelle, et de l'emmener loin. Il la prit donc par le bras, lui donnant des instructions. Leïa jugea préférable d'y obeïr, et se cacha entre le dos et la cape de son nouveau protecteur, qui s'occupa de maintenant le tissu noir contre lui pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il s'avança vers sa navette, ne donnant aucune explication à ses fidèles soldats, qui n'eurent que le temps de voir leur seigneur disparaître dans le vaisseau. Certains crurent distinguer des pieds blancs, mais n'y prétèrent pas plus attention, pensant divaguer. La navette impériale s'éloigna alors dans un bruit terrifiant, rejoignant les étoiles et la douceur de l'Espace.

-Je t'amène sur Tatooïne, c'est une planète sûre pour toi en attendant que les tiens te trouvent, informa Vador à la petite chose, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans une pièce privée.

-Merci, Monsieur. Vous êtes gentil alors ? Vous n'êtes pas de l'Empire ?

-Ecoute moi bien, fillette. Je suis le bras droit de l'Emperer, je peux te tuer tout de suite si je le veux.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas ! sourit malicieusement Leïa, venant se blottir contre le grand homme qu'elle avait l'air de prendre pour un doudou…

-Tu abuses de ma patience, fillette ! grogna l'homme, essayant de paraître menaçant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que tu as un grand cœur et que tu nous délivreras du méchant Empereur. Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, fillette. Estime toi heureuse de ne pas me mettre en colère en me résistant. Je n'ai pas de cœur.

Leïa démentit ce que dit Vador, et toucha sa poitrine, là où battait le cœur de l'humain modifié.

-Pour moi tu as un cœur, tu nous délivreras, ça je le sais ! Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle, souriante et si innocente, et surtout si naïve…

-Va…Anakin, se reprit-il, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles, ne sachant pas pourquoi il prononçait ce nom maudit.

-Merci Anakin. Ton cœur est très grand ! Toi tu es un gentil.

Ce dernier en doutait pleinement, et le laissa paraître. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, que s'il la reverrait, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Il n'était plus Anakin, mais Vador ! C'était son nom. Vador ! Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit s'appeler Anakin ? Et pourquoi sauver un petit être insignifiant à ses yeux ?

-Pour moi tu es gentil, continua cependant la petite Leïa, ne se doutant pas du trouble de l'homme sur lequel elle s'endormit.

Le seigneur Sith resta interdit quelques instants, ne sachant comment agir. Il voulait être odieux, inspirer la terreur et la peur dans l'esprit des vermines rebelles, et au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec une gamine blottie dans ses bras, jouant les gardiens avec elle.

Pendant que la navette faisait escale jusque la grande planète aux 2 soleils qu'était Tatooïne, l'ombre de terreur continuait de se propager dans les coins pauvres de la Galaxie. Coruscant, auparavant la sublime capitale de l'Alliance Galactique, ou de l'Ancienne République, avait bien changé depuis la chute des Jedi. Auparavant remplie de citoyens et resplendissante, la capitale exhibait désormais de grands bâtiments militaires, des vaisseaux de guerre, et la preuve que l'Empire avait gagné cette terre volante.

Palpatine, l'Empereur du nouvel ordre, siégeait fièrement, bien que seul, dans un bureau entièrement rénové. Les vîtres avaient bien entendues été remplacées. Fermant un instant les yeux, arrêtant de contempler, le Maître des Sith se concentra. Plus tôt, il avait senti une perturbation dans la Force de son apprenti. Le seigneur Vador n'était pas en danger, mais Sidious sut qu'il avait perdu une part de son apprenti à sa botte. Il l'avait trahi…

-Vous payerez vos fautes, seigneur Vador. On ne trahit pas l'Empereur si facilement. Vous êtes mien, pour toujours, ricana-t-il d'une manière à faire peur, alors que sa voix sombre résonnait encore dans la salle vide.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, malgré le sujet qui peut heurter, à savoir le viol sur les cadavres. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fera très plaisir à l'auteure folle que je suis^^


End file.
